


A Window Between Us

by TiamatsChild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera and Ezra, after Cham heads home.</p>
<p>Coda for <em>Star Wars Rebels</em> S02:E15 “Homecoming.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window Between Us

Hera wasn't ready to leave to leave the _Ghost_ 's cockpit and go back to the bustle of the carrier, or one of the cruisers, or, for that matter, even the _Ghost_ 's common room where Kanan was re-cataloging their terrestrial maps. She felt strange: emptied out and heavy, a feeling she always hoped she'd left behind, this time. She wasn't ready to leave, but she didn't mind when Ezra came in. 

He sidled up to the arm of her pilot's seat, diffident, tentative, keeping himself low, lower than her immediate line of sight. Hera turned her head to look at him, and he reminded her so strongly of a carnassi on its most polite behavior, looking to make a friend or ally, that she smiled close mouthed, and slowly, deliberately, blinked. A gesture from her childhood: I see you. I accept your friendly intentions.

Ezra grinned lopsidedly at her and flopped down to sit tailor fashion on the decking. “Hi,” he said, hooking his chin on her armrest.

“Hi,” Hera said. She almost asked if he needed anything, but stopped herself. Chose not to. She knew he didn't. He was offering something.

“I heard you saw your dad off,” he said, shy and open, inviting confidence but not insisting upon it, like the good child he was.

“I did,” she said. She had no way to be reassuring about it. “It was fine.”

“Okay,” Ezra said, after a long moment in which she could almost see him turning her statement over in his mind. “Can I stay here and be with you a while?”

“I'd like that,” Hera told him solemnly. 

They shifted and settled. Hera turned in her seat, and Ezra leaned back, bracing himself on his palms, so they could watch each other. So they could watch the stars.


End file.
